7 Days
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Selama 7 hari Gaara harus menjaga anaknya tanpa Hinata.Jangankan mengurus anak, Gaara masih sangat kaku dalam hal itu. Bagaimana kehidupan Gaara bersama anaknya? dedicated for Gaara b'day! update: day 3
1. Day 1

**7 DAYS**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated for Gaara b'day! telat banget maaf yaa :( <strong>

**Lagi senggang, jadi buat ini lol padahal masih banyak fic yang belum diselesaikan :(**

**Meski pairingnya GaaHina, sepertinya lebih fokusin cerita dengan Gaara dan anaknya.  
><strong>

**Oke, silahkan membaca ^^**

**Happy Birthday Gaara-kun! **

* * *

><p><strong>7 DAYS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1<strong>

**DAY 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

Suara tangisan dari luar kamar, membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Inilah hal rutin yang aku alami akhir-akhir ini. Tangisan itu bagaikan alarm yang tidak dapat berhenti sampai ada yang mendiamkannya. Aku menelusuri kasurnya dengan tangan. Aku menggoyangkan pundak seseorang yang berada di sebelahku.

"Hinata, dia terbangun." Gumamku dengan suara parau. Yang dipanggil langsung terbangun dan segera menuju ke arah sumber tangisan.

Tangisan yang tadi menggema di seluruh ruangan akhirnya melemah. Mendengar hal itu, aku menghela nafas lega. Belum sempat aku kembali menutup mata, lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan dengan hal lain.

"Gaara! Gaara bangun! Ada surat dari Konoha." Seru Hinata yang berlari menuju kamar. Oh, tuhan, rasanya aku ingin menutup telingaku jika saja dia bukan Istriku.

"Baguslah." Aku hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali menutup wajahku dengan selimut tebal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku sangat mengantuk karena sudah begadang semalaman karena dokumen yang menumpuk kemarin. Bagiku, tidur adalah hal yang sangat penting sekarang. Ya, meski Kage aku punya kadar lelah, dan bisa ambruk kalau bangun 24 jam tanpa henti. Aku butuh tidur, sekarang.

"Tapi ini penting, Gaara-kun! Ayah...Ayahku sakit." Ujar Hinata terlihat sedih. Hinata melihat isi surat tersebut serius. Mendengarnya, aku langsung menyingkap selimut tadi dan membaca isi surat yang Hinata pegang.

"Kamu mau pulang ke Konoha?" Tanyaku setelah membaca surat tadi.

Hinata langsung mengangguk. "Iya."

"Baiklah, pergilah sekarang. Tapi, kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut, masih banyak tugas disini. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa Shinobi serta Temari menemanimu." aku tersenyum pahit. Jujur, aku ingin pergi kemanapun Hinata berada, tapi tubuhku yang rasanya mau remuk ini bisa hancur kalau mengikuti Hinata hari ini juga.

"Tidak apa, aku akan segera kembali. Maka dari itu, aku titip anak ini, ya." Hinata langsung menyerahkan bayi ditangannya dan menyerahkan kepadaku. "Hanya 7 hari, terimakasih Gaara-kun."

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak membawanya?" Tanyaku heran seraya memangku seosok anak bayi ditanganku.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia masih berumur 8 bulan. Aku tidak bisa membawanya diperjalanan yang berbahaya itu." Ujar Hinata seraya menyiapkan pakaiannya.

"Tapi, Hinata..."

"Tenang saja, aku percaya pada Gaara." Hinata tersenyum sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kamar mandi.

Sepertinya aku masih berada di awang mimpi. Tunggu, kurasa ini nyata, buktinya rasa sakit dari gigitan anakku yang satu ini terasa sampai kulitku. Jadi, ini bukan bohongan? Aku harus menjaga anak ini? Yang benar saja. Bagaimanapun, seberapa besar aku menyayangi anak ini, bukan berarti aku siap menjaganya tanpa pengawasan dari Hinata.

Hinata kembali keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dan memandangku lekat. Kurasa tampangku seperti orang dungu sekarang. Ya, aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahku sekarang, tapi yang pasti aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu sedang berbuat apa.

"Gaara-kun, aku pergi dulu!" Ya, itulah kalimat terakhir Hinata yang kuingat. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang Ia katakan, tapi hanya itu yang kuingat. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di kasur dan membiarkan jagoanku itu bermain di atas tubuhku yang terlentang di atas kasur.

Aku masih setengah sadar, masih belum percaya kalau Hinata sudah pergi ke Konoha 2 jam yang lalu bersama Temari. Tunggu dulu, semoga ini mimpi. Tidak, aku bisa dibilang tidak becus bila melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Baiklah, apapun keadaannya aku terima, 7 hari bersama anakku ini.

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi dari jauh anakku yang bernama Jun itu. Kanji Jun yang berarti suci atau murni berharap kelak dia akan menjadi orang yang berhati murni terhadap siapapun. Mendapat mata Hinata, dan warna rambutku. Golongan darahnya A, sama seperti Hinata. Anak yang sehat dan memiliki tubuh yang gembul untuk ukuran bayi seumurnya. Membuat Temari sendiri gemas dengan anak ini.<p>

Aku agak takut dalam menghadapi bayi dihadapanku. Selama dia lahir, aku jarang sekali berada di rumah karena pekerjaan, karena itu juga aku jarang bersama dengannya.

Menghapus rasa takut, aku berjalan pelan menuju anakku yang sedang bermain di kasur tipis yang kutaruh di lantai.

"Kau lapar?" Aku menyentuh pipinya pelan. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Melihat tawanya ikut membuatku tersenyum. Yah, inilah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya alasan aku sangat menyayangi dia.

Dia mencoba merangkakkan badannnya menuju pangkuanku. Dengan segera aku mengangkat tubuhnya. Kurasa aku harus memberi dia sebotol susu yang sudah Hinata siapkan, aku hanya tinggal menghangatkannya saja, beruntung aku tidak harus membuatnya, karena aku bisa saja malah membuat anak ini mabuk dengan kadar susu yang bahkan aku tidak tahu seberapa takarannya.

Ternyata repot juga kalau harus memanaskan susu di dapur seraya menggendongnya. Ya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam, entah sudah keberapa kalinya rambutku dijambak oleh tangannya. Sakit? Tidak perlu ditanya. Rasanya benar-benar menyedihkan seorang lelaki berada di dapur seraya menggendong anak bayinya yang terus menyiksanya.

"Ayolah, kamu diam sedikit," Gumamku seraya memasukan susu hangat tadi ke dalam botol susu miliknya. Selesai menaruhnya, aku menidurkannya lagi di kasur tempat tidurku. Rasanya malas sekali kalau harus membungkuk terus di ranjang bayi itu. Lebih baik aku sambil duduk di atas ranjangku sendiri.

Botol susu tersebut ku beri pada Jun. Dia terlihat mulai tenang seraya menyusu dengan botol berukuran sedang itu. Ya, aku bisa tidur sejenak. Aku masih sangat mengantuk, serius. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, belum ada semenit, anak ini menangis. Oh tuhan, apa lagi sekarang?

Dia meraung keras, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Harusnya Hinata memberikanku sebuah list, tahapan-tahapan yang harus kulakukan nantinya. Ya, kurasa itu membantu.

Aku menggendongnya lagi dan baru saja ku angkat, dengan sukses malaikat kecil itu memberiku _hadiah_ yang berasal dari mulutnya. Baiklah, apa lagi nanti?

Dia terus menangis kencang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Mungkin aku harus membuka celananya, tapi setahuku, Hinata sudah mengganti popoknya sebelum Ia pergi, jadi pasti tak ada masalah akan hal itu. Baiklah, satu-satunya cara aku harus ke tempat orang itu, Shikamaru!

* * *

><p>"Eeeeh? Kau meminta bantuanku untuk menjaga anakmu?" Shikamaru memandangku kaget. Pasangan dari Kakak perempuanku yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi setidaknya aku sering melihat dia bermain bersama anak-anaknya, kurasa dia pasti paham benar dalam mengurus anak.<p>

"Ya, dia tidak berhenti menangis." Aku menunjukkan Jun padanya.

"Ya ampun, Gaara. Dia sampai keringatan seperti ini, kau belum memandikan dia?" Shikamaru memandangku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya aku ingin memandikannya, tapi bagaimana bisa? Yang ada anak ini tenggelam karena kecerobohanku. Bukannya membaik, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Hinata saat ia pulang.

Aku lalu menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru. "Baiklah, aku titipkan dia padamu."

Belum sempat aku berjalan menuju Gedung Kage, Shikamaru menangkap pundakku erat.

"Enak saja kau Gaara! Kau yang memandikannya!" Shikamaru berseru kencang dan menarikku memasuki rumahnya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung. Ia menarikku ke rumahnya dan menuju kamar mandi miliknya. Dan yang paling tak bisa kumengerti kenapa sekarang aku sedang menggendong anakku yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun?

Shikamaru yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kan Ayahnya, ya kau yang harus memandikannya!" Shikamaru memberikanku sebuah sabun mandi khusus bayi yang wanginya sangat harum. Bau yang biasanya kucium pada anakku ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanyaku bingung. Aku sudah siap akan hal ini, kaus lengan panjang yang kugunakan pun sudah kulipat menghindari basah yang sepertinya akan sia-sia. Buktinya belum mulai memandikan anak ini, Jun sudah membasahiku dengan cipratan air yang ia layangkan ke Ayahnya sendiri. Tapi aku menyukai bagaimana ia bahagia bermain air.

"Ya, kau masukan dia ke tempat mandi itu, isi airnya sedikit saja," Shikamaru menuntun gerakanku. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut saat membasahi tubuh anak ini. Takut kalau terkena matanya. Aku merasa salut pada Hinata yang selalu bangun tiap pagi dan mengurus anak ini tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Aku mulai membilas Jun pelan-pelan. Ia terlihat senang saat air membasahi tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu, aku ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, kalau sudah selesai, langsung balut dengan handuk biar dia tidak kedinginan. Aku akan mengambil bajunya di rumahmu." Shikamaru melemparkan sebuah handuk tebal padaku. Untuk ukurannya, dia terlalu bersikap seenaknya, bagaimanapun aku ini Kazekage. Beruntung dia adalah Suami Temari, kalau tidak aku sudah pasti akan sangat kesal akan hal ini.

Jun lalu tertawa kecil saat melihat tubuhku yang ikut basah kuyup.

"Kenapa? Kau senang melihat Ayah basah kuyup begini, Jun?" Aku mencium dahinya lembut. Ia langsung tertawa lagi, membuatku tak tahan untuk tersenyum senang. Kurasa ini alasan mengapa mereka dibilang malaikat, senyum mereka membuatku ingin menjaga senyum itu seumur hidup.

"Gaara, aku sudah mengambil baju-nya. Yang ini kah?" Shikamaru menunjukkanku sebuah baju bayi yang berwarna putih kelam ditangannya. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Terimakasih."

Aku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut tetap menggendong Jun yang berselimut handuk. Ku rentangkan dia di atas kasur milik anak Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Perbedaan umur anakku dan anak Temari hanya berkisar 7 bulan, membuatku yakin mereka bisa berteman akrab nantinya.

Selesai memakaikan popok dan mengganti baju Jun, aku segera menggendongnya lagi. Kulihat Shikamaru sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku. Aku langsung menuju ke arahnya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah? Anakmu sepertinya mengantuk, tidurkan saja dengan Tenshi." Ujar Shikamaru menunjuk kamar anaknya tadi.

"Ya, kebetulan aku juga harus ke ruangan Kage." Aku lalu menuruti usulan dari Shikamaru. Selesai menidurkan Jun, aku segera bersiap ke Gedung Kage setelah mengganti pakaian.

"Oya, Gaara. Jangan lupa siaga, kudengar para missing nin bergerak menuju Suna." Shikamaru menatapku serius. Ya, aku sudah dengar hal ini berkali-kali dari shinobi lainnya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan langsung menuju ke arah pintu luar.

"Tolong jaga harta berhargaku, ya."

* * *

><p>Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam aku menunggu dia tertidur. Kulihat sudah pukul 11 malam, dan anak ini masih asik bermain dengan boneka yang menjadi benda kesayangannya. Kubiarkan ranjang bayi berada di dalam satu kamar denganku. Memudahkan apabila ia menangis malam hari, tapi ternyata sampai malam pun ia belum tertidur.<p>

Terdengar gumaman dari bibirnya entah apa yang dia katakan, yang pasti ia belum bisa berkata-kata. Kulihat lagi ke arah ranjang tidurnya yang berwarna hijau. Saat menyadari kehadiranku, Jun langsung mencoba menggapaiku dengan kedua tangannya seraya tidur terlentang. Lagi-lagi aku tak kuasa untuk menggendongnya.

"Baiklah Jun, tidurlah. Ayahmu ini akan menemanimu sampai tertidur," Ucapku yang entah ia mengerti atau tidak. Jun lalu tertawa. Aku bingung melihatnya. Apa mukaku sebegitu lucunya, sehingga Ia melihatku dan tertawa terus?

"Kau lapar lagi?" Ucapku sambil menyentuh pipinya. Ternyata ia tidak lapar. Dari yang kutahu, seorang bayi yang lapar jika ditekan pipinya akan mengelurkan reaksi, seakan-akan itu adalah makanannya. Yah, kurang lebih begitulah.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Jun menunggunya sampai tertidur. Suara gumamannya sudah melemah, kulihat wajahnya. Ya, dia sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya, aku bisa tertidur. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, saat ku taruh kembali ke dalam ranjang tidurnya, Jun kembali bangun dan menangis. Ya tuhan, apa seluruh bayi seperti ini?

"Ayolah tidur," Aku kembali mengangkatnya dan menepuk pundaknya lagi. Ia berhenti menangis dan tertidur lagi. Ya, anak bayi selalu seperti ini. Sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan mengeluh jika Hinata harus bulak-balik ke kamar Jun tengah malam, aku mengerti kenapa sekarang.

Alhasil, sampai jam 2 pagi, akhirnya Jun tertidur pulas. Dan aku akhirnya bisa tidur. Meski 3 jam berikutnya terbangun lagi karena tangisannya.

Hinata, kau sungguh meninggalkan anak ini? Ini baru 1 hari, dan aku harus menjaganya 7 hari?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hola semua! Maafkan akuuuuuu.. Tiba-tiba lagi mau membuat cerita tentang Gaara dan anaknya**

**Aku berfikir gimana ya Gaara kalau sedang bersama anaknya fufufuf**

**Padahal yang _flower and the star_ belum rangkum**

**Gomen! karena saya lagi menyembuhkan hati juga. Pas _Flower and the star_ mau kusave, tiba-tiba lappy mati, dan saya ngerjain di doc manager, alhasil tak ada backup-an dan membuat saya belum bisa menerima kenyataan, hingga membuat fic lain #dor**

**Ah, bagaimana? Apakah ada yang kurang? Aya sangat butuh revieew, apakah kurang bagus ya kalau Gaahina nya dikit? Aduh, bingung.. bingung sekali...Terus nama Anaknya itu Jun.. Jauh banget dari kesan GaaHina**

**Maaf ya .**

**Terus sedikit banget. Kenapa? karena 1 hari itu 1 chapter, dan Aya akan berusaha fast update!**

**Please review, need comment minna! thanks for read yay!**

**Review ya ;o; beri daku masukaan**


	2. Day 2

**7 DAYS**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Gaara x Hinata**

* * *

><p><strong>Waah aku tak menyangka baru publish sudah ada yang me-review ;o; #nangiskejer<strong>

**Aku tak berpengalaman dengan bayi, jadi nggak terlalu tahu juga gimana ngurusnya, kira-kira posisiku sama seperti Gaara. Jadi Informasi tentang bayi itu aku cari dari gugel dan buku-buku lainnya ^^ Jadi, kalau ada yang punya informasi tentang bayi umur**** 8 bulan, share-share yuk ;D maaf ya setiap chapter pendek, tapi apdetnya kubuat cepat kok :"D #serius**

**Kubalas review dulu yaaaps :D anyway, isn't this is fast update? lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Agehashiroi : <strong>Halo ageha! sankyuu :D ah iya, makanya aku nyoba buat nih ;D Temari kan nemenin si Hinata :)

**Mitsuki Ota : **Halo Ota! wah, aku senang di review Ota! #SempetbacaficGaaHinanya# /

**Yumechan : **Gomen Yume! Sankyuu! Oke, akan kuperlambat disini D: Thx!

**Suka snsd : **Haloo! Salam kenal! Wah, salam buat anaknya! :D Senangnya kalau ada yang setuju dgn fic ini :D

**Yamanaka Emo : **Hai Emo! wah, anak siapaitu? XD Si Jun-chan asik ya D:

**Kikyo Fujikazu : **Ini update kilat!

**Seiran : **Benar sekaliiii :D hahaha.. semangat Gaara! Ah, Anak Temari yang 7 bulan lebih tua :D

**SuHi-18 :** Dia calon lelaki yang hebat #diezh# iyaa ;;; Ah, aku juga mau liaat A ini apdet kilat! Yang flower nunggu luka di hati sembuh dulu lol

**Kuroophantomhive :** Ini apdet kilaat kook :D iya, aku juga mau punya suami kayak Gaara #ngarep#

**mayraa:** Mayraaa! thanky so much :D Waah, senangnya mlihat review darimuu / akan kucoba lebih banyak dengan humornya D: masih hari ke 2 sih ;;; waah, itu kapan? karna aku ga ol jd gak tahu niiiih :( sankyuu

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih untuk yang revieew, maupun yang mengirim ke inbox D: Baiknyaa ;;;<strong>

**Kenapa Aya pilih umur 8 bulan? Karena itulah masa lucu-lucunya sang bayi! lolol**

**Dan kuputuskan panggilan Jun ke GaaHina itu papa-mama, kenapa? karena orang Jepang yang masih bayi kebanyakan manggilnya begitu sih ohoho **

**Keep reading! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

Kurasakan sakit di wajahku. Siapa yang berani menyentuh wajahku seenaknya? Rasanya rambutku ikut terasa sakit. Apa-apaan ini?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Begitu kubuka kedua mataku, terlihat sesosok bayi kecil sedang menindih tubuhku tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jun. Aku tersenyum pasrah dan segera bangun dari tidurku.

"Baik,baik, aku bangun." Aku mengangkatnya dari atas tubuhku dan mendudukkannya diatas kasur. Kulingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya. Jun terlihat senang saat aku bangun.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, jadi tunggulah dulu." Aku mengangkat Jun dan memasukkan kembali ke ranjang tidurnya. Cukup aman dengan tempat tidur yang seperti pagar itu. Aku tidak perlu takut Jun terjatuh. Atau dengan kata lain, aku tidak perlu takut menerima omelan Hinata selama Jun baik-baik saja.

Aku menuruni anak tangga dan menuju dapur. Disana aku membuka lemari kayu yang berada di dalam dapur tersebut. Ada sebuah kotak untuk makanan Jun. Aku segera mengambilnya dan membuka kotak tersebut. Aku memandangi makanan itu bingung. Seingatku, Hinata hanya memberinya air hangat dan langsung menyuapi Jun.

Ah, tak pernah terfikirkan olehku sebagai Kazekage harus mengurus anaknya dulu sebelum menyelesaikan kerjaannya. Segeralah aku mengeluarkan isi dari kotak itu ke sebuah mangkuk plastik kecil. Kusiapkan pula sebuah kain untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dari sini aku bisa dengar Jun bergerumul kencang. Ya, tanda bahwa Jun mulai tidak nyaman ditinggal sendirian olehku. Aku segera secepat mungkin membuat makanan untuk Jun ini. Aku mengaduknya perlahan, melihatnya aku sedikit merasa mual. Apa bayi suka dengan yang kental begini. Bagiku ini terlihat...Menjijikan. Apa aku harus mencoba dulu? Haruskah? Tidak perlu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau terlalu kental? Bisa-bisa Jun tersedak dan masuk RS? Dan saat Hinata pulang, rasanya cekikan dari Hinata cukup untukku. Ya, menghindari hal itu, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencobanya sedikit.

Rasanya aku ingin muntah. Tapi, makanan ini tidak terlalu kental, dan tidak terlalu encer, kurasa Jun bisa memakannya. Baiklah, bagaimanapun rasanya, aku bersedia mati demi Jun meski itu mati konyol hanya karena mencoba makanan bayi ini.

Aku segera berlari ke lantai atas menuju tempat Jun. Kulihat ia berdiri di pinggir ranjangnya seraya berpegangan pada pagar kayu itu. Saat melihatku, ia menjatuhkan dirinya. Hal itu cukup membuat nyawaku melayang sedetik.

"Jun, jangan membuatku panik begini." Aku mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan. Ah, untuk bayi berumur 8 bulan, Jun cukup berat. Beruntung aku cukup kuat meski hanya menggunakan 1 tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya itu.

Aku segera kembali ke lantai bawah, menuju tempat makan yang sudah siap dengan makanannya.

"Ya, pakai dulu ini." Aku melingkarkan handuk kecil di lehernya. Setelah mendudukkan dia di sofa, aku segera menyuapinya perlahan. Sepertinya makanan buatanku tidak buruk, Jun makan dengan lahap. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Pintar." Aku mencium pipinya setelah ia menghabiskan seluruh makanannya. Jun membalas dengan tawanya. Oh,ya... Balasan yang setimpal.

Setelah memberinya sebotol susu, aku membuka bajunya, hingga Jun hanya dibalut handuk kecil tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Aku menepuk-nepuk kembali punggungnya, menunggu sampai ia bersendawa. Shikamaru yang menjelaskannya padaku, jika bayi harus bersendawa setelah meminum susu. Jika ia memuntahkannya, kita baru bisa memberinya susu lagi. Karena, bayi juga menghirup udara. Yah, makin lama aku jadi mempelajari hal ini. Jun bersendawa. Mendengarnya aku menghela nafas lega, artinya aku tak perlu memberinya susu lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Papa akan memberimu hadiah, tuan Sabaku." Aku menatapnya seraya tersenyum. Ia membalas senyumanku lagi. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Sebelum memberinya boneka kesayangannya, aku terlebih dahulu memandikannya. Ya, dalam 2 hari ini aku selalu mandi bersama Jun. Ah, kalau boleh jujur ini merepotkan, aku jadi tak ada waktu bersantai di ofuro dan menikmatinya seperti biasa. Yang ada, aku harus terus memegangi Jun yang bukan main aktif di ofuro. Tangannya selalu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari genggamanku. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Siang ini aku menyerahkan tugas ku pada Kankurou, kurasa aku berhutang banyak padanya.

Ku amati Jun yang asik bermain dengan bonekanya. Aku memandanginya tanpa bosan. Kulihat bonekanya terlempar jauh darinya. Jun merangkak mengambil boneka yang terlempar jauh itu. Merasa lelah, ia menghentikan tubuhnya. Kulihat wajahnya. Ah, lagi-lagi tampang itu. Tampang kalau ia akan menangis. Dengan segera aku mengambil bonekanya dan menunjukan pada Jun.

"Nah, Jun. Lihat, kau ingin ini, kan? Ayo ambil kemari." Aku menggerakan boneka itu dengan tanganku. Sebuah boneka beruang seukuran lengan tanganku.

Jun tampak tidak senang dengan perilaku-ku. Tapi aku tetap sengaja. Bagaimanapun, Jun harus berusaha memperoleh sesuatu yang Ia inginkan.

"Uuh.." Terdengar gerumulan suara dari mulut Jun. Tapi Ia tetap berusaha merangkak menuju ke arahku.

"Ayo, sedikit lagi, Jun."

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat usaha anak ini. Jun terlihat makin bersemangat menuju ke arahku.

"Berhasil!" Ujarku saat Jun berhasil menuju ke pangkuanku. Kuberikan boneka itu padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ah, betapa bahagianya kalau Hinata juga ada disini. Rasanya memang ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Aku mengelus kepala Jun.

"Maaf ya, pasti mama lebih banyak memberikan kasih sayang padamu lebih dari ini, kan?" Aku menggendong Jun lagi dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas sofa.

"Kazekage-sama!" Kudengar seruan dari Shinobi yang terlihat habis dikejar hantu. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada Shinobi yang tidak diketahui asalnya menyerang gerbang Suna!" Seru Shinobi itu meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, beritahu Kankurou untuk bersiaga, aku akan menyusul. Lalu, panggil matsuri kemari!" Seru-ku cepat. Aku segera mengambil gourd pasirku dan melingkarkannya di tubuhku.

Belum ada 2 menit, Matsuri datang. "Ada apa, Kazekage-sama?" Terlihat tanya tanya di wajahnya.

"Tolong kau jaga Jun. Ingat Matsuri, jangan sampai dia terluka." Aku memandang Matsuri serius. Matsuri lalu mengangguk. Yah, bagaimanapun, Matsuri adalah salah satu Kunoichi yang bisa kupercaya disini, selain alasan karena ia adalah muridku dulu.

Setelah mempersiapkan peralatanku, aku langsung menuju ke depan gerbang Suna. Ya ampun, aku sedikit kesal dengan kerusakan ini. Bukan apa-apa, tapi rasanya menjengkelkan sekali aku harus mengerahkan tenaga Shinobi hanya untuk membetulkan pasir-pasir yang sudah hancur ini. Kurasa, saat kutemukan siapa yang melakukannya, sebuah goresan di wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Gaara! Ini data yang kudapat. Dia Shinobi dari Desa Iwa. Salah satu Shinobi pelarian dari Desa itu. Aku sudah mengirimi Desa Iwa dengan surat lewat elangku." Seru Shikamaru yang entah dari mana datangnya sudah berada di sebelahku. Shinobi yang berasal dari Konoha, dan harus mengganti papan ikat shinobi miliknya dengan lambang Suna semenjak meminang Kakak perempuanku. Konoha pasti sangat menyayangkan kehilangan satu Shinobi yang memiliki tingkat kejeniusan di atas rata-rata ini.

Aku melihat sebuah dokumen yang diberikan Shikamaru padaku. Oh, lagi-lagi Shinobi pelarian. Shinobi bodoh yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Sama sekali harus dibasmi.

"Ya, hubungi aku lagi jika mendapat balasan dari Iwa. Kira-kira total seluruh Shinobi yang menyerang ada berapa?" Tanyaku pada salah satu Shinobi yang sekarang berdiri tegap di hadapanku, Baki.

"Entahlah, yang terlihat hanya 5 orang." Baki menjawab pertanyaanku tidak serius. Ah, ini menyebalkan kalau ada yang memberiku suatu bukti tak akurat.

Belum selesai aku bicara pada Shinobi yang lain, datang lagi kekacauan lainnya.

"Kazekage-sama! Para Shinobi itu dataang!" Kulihat beberapa Shinobi dari luar Sunagakure menuju gerbang Suna. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka. Lagi-lagi mereka pasti kabur saat melawan musuhnya.

"Biar aku yang maju. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Aku menghentakkan kakiku kedepan, menuju kedepan gerbang Suna. Kulihat bayang-bayang Shinobi itu mulai berdatangan. Bodoh sekali, datang tanpa menyelinap sedikitpun.

"Oh tidak," Ujar salah satu Shinobi pengecut tadi. Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku sedikit. "Kazekage-sama! Mereka lebih dari 100 orang!"

Ku angkat kepalaku. Ya, 100 orang. Tidak, lebih dari 100 orang, itu hampir 200 orang. Bunshin? Tidak. Mereka tidak akan terlalu hebat hingga dari 5 orang bisa mengeluarkan bunshin sebanyak itu. Setidaknya, cukup Naruto yang memiliki bakat itu.

"Gaara, biarkan saja pengawalmu yang melawan mereka." Shikamaru menyenggol lenganku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Apa aku harus seperti pengecut tadi? Tiba-tiba mundur setelah mengatakan 'aku yang maju' ? Hah! Memalukan.

Aku melangkahkan lagi kakiku, berjalan mendekati Shinobi-Shinobi kurang kerjaan itu. Mereka terlihat bergidik saat melihat bahwa aku sendiri yang maju.

"Heh! Lihat! Kazekage bodoh ini mau menghadapi kita semua!" Seru salah satu Shinobi itu. Oh, kurasa dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang kubunuh disitu nanti.

Aku menatap mereka datar. Tidak perlu aku mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi yang akan meguras sedikit tenagaku. Kugerakan jariku yang berada di tangan sebelah kanan-ku. Pasir yang mulai menggeluti dari gurun yang ku tapaki terlihat mulai bergerak.

"Tunggu dulu, Kazekage. Kau yakin dapat melawan 200 orang lebih ini? Bodoh." Shinobi yang berdiri paling depan menyeringai kejam. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menggerakan pasirku.

"Hati-hati belakangmu." Bisikku. Kurasa bisikkanku terlalu besar hingga mereka dapat mendengar dan segera melihat belakang mereka. Aku langsung mengerahkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Dibelakang mereka sudah terlihat pasir berbentuk seperti ombak laut yang siap untuk menyelimuti mereka selama-lamanya.

"Persetan dengan Shinobi pelarian seperti kalian." Aku segera menggerakan tanganku diikuti dengan tubuhku yang langsung membungkukkan hingga ke dasar tanah membuat pasir besar tadi segera ikut ambrus menutupi seluruh Shinobi tadi.

"Kazekage-sama memang hebaat!" Seru Shinobi Suna yang sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Gaara! Dibelakangmu!" Aku segera melihat apa yang ada dibelakangku mengikuti saran Baki-sensei.

Aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku bingung. Shinobi ini hanya diam dan tidak bergerak. Kutengok kebelakang shinobi itu, dan kulihat Shikamaru menggunakan jurus bayangannya. Yah, kurasa sebagai ipar dia tidak buruk juga.

Setelah Shikamaru melepasnya, dengan satu pukulan dari pasirku, Shinobi dihadapanku runtuh tak bernyawa lagi.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru." Ucapku pelan. Sejujurnya kata 'terimakasih' bagiku adalah hal yang mahal. Tidak semudah itu aku bisa mengucapkannya.

Aku kembali lagi ke pada kumpulan Shinobi Suna itu. Mereka terlihat senang saat seluruh musuh sudah tak bernyawa. Ada pula yang terlihat ketakutan dengan kekejianku yang membunuh 200 Shinobi hanya dalam beberapa detik. Kalau mengingat ini, aku berfikir.

_Apa yang kira-kira Jun pikirkan saat mengetahui kekejamanku?_

* * *

><p>"Gaara-sama? Sudah pulang?" Ujar Matsuri yang sedang memangku Jun di ruang tamu rumahku. Aku jadi teringat pada Hinata. Biasanya saat pulang, Hinata langsung menghampiriku ke pintu depan bersama Jun. Lalu Hinata segera menuntunku ke ruang makan dengan segala macam makanan yang sudah Ia siapkan.<p>

"Ga..Ehm, Kazekage-sama?" Matsuri memandangku lagi. Sepertinya Ia berfikir aku tidak menjawabnya karena Ia memanggil namaku.

"Jun, kemarilah." Aku membuka lebar tanganku, membiarkan Jun dengan sendirinya menuju tanganku.

"Kazekage-sama, aku pulang dulu." Matsuri membungkukkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Ya, Matsuri tolong katakan pada Kankurou kalau mulai besok aku yang akan mengerjakan tugasku lagi."

Matsuri mengangguk tampak mengerti. Setelah Matsuri keluar dari rumah, aku segera melepas Jubah Kage yang sedari tadi kugunakan. Sudah hampir malam sekarang dan aku masih bermandi keringat. Berat sekali kalau harus memakai Jubah putih itu tiap hari. Aku ingin rasanya tidur sekarang, tapi Jun belum kumandikan, belum kuberi makan, belum kuganti pakaiannya. Apalagi aku harus menunggunya tidur nanti malam. Aku rasanya ingin berteriak.

Seraya memangku Jun aku duduk bersila di lantai menenangkan diri. Kubiarkan Jun sendiri di pangkuanku asik memainkan baju hitam lengan panjangku. Aku lelah. Ini sangat melelahkan.

Aku butuh Hinata.

Aku butuh kehangatan yang lembut dari Hinata seperti biasanya.

Dasar sombong, baru 2 hari ditinggal Hinata saja sudah begini. Apanya yang pemimpin Desa kalau hanya begini aku mengeluh.

Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa lemas sekali. Dari kemarin seingatku aku belum makan. Ya tuhan, aku baru ingat itu. Dari kemarin yang kuperhatikan makannya hanya Jun. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan diriku sendiri.

"Hinata.." Aku bergumam tipis. Kututup mataku dengan telapak tangan kiriku. Kurasa aku demam. Ini tidak baik, Jun bisa tertular. Aku mual. Mau muntah.

"Uuuhh..." Kurasakan Jun mencoba berdiri dengan menarik bajuku sebagai penopangnya. Aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Kenapa Jun?" Aku menjaga keseimbangannya dengan tangan kananku. Kulihat wajahnya ingin menangis. Kenapa? Apa dia mulai merasa kepanasan?

Mulutnya tetap bersuara menggerumul. Ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke dadaku dan bersender dengan sukses. Lalu Jun kembali mencoba berdiri dan menghadapkan wajahnya kepadaku. Dia tertawa kecil membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan papamu, Jun? Anak pintar." Aku tersenyum simpul dan segera memeluknya. Jun tertawa lagi dengan lepas. Tawanya benar-benar obat mujarab untukku saat ini. Tanpa alih-alih lagi aku segera mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk segera memandikkannya.

Melihat Jun, seluruh perasaan tidak nyamanku hilang. Sekarang malah aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menggendong anak lucu ini. Aku segera membuka pintu kamar mandi yang berada di sudut rumah.

Melihat air, Jun langsung menggerakan tubuhnya. Ya, mulai berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Oh tidak, belum saatnya aku melepas dia. Aku sendiri belum melepas pakaianku, akan lebih melelahkan jika pakaianku terkena basah lagi.

Kutaruh Jun di sebuah bak kecil yang belum di isi air. Ia terlihat tidak senang karena tidak menemukan air di bak tersebut.

"Aaah!" Jun berteriak. Aku yang sedang melepas pakaianku langsung terloncat kaget. Ya tuhan, sebegitu cintanyakah kau pada air, hingga meneriaki ayahmu sendiri?

Jun terus mengeluarkan suaranya kencang melengking. Ya ampun, aku harus segera melepas pakaian sialan ini dan buru-buru membawa Jun masuk ke Ofuro bersama-ku sebelum telingaku pecah karena teriakan Jun yang menggema di kamar mandi membuat suara itu lebih kencang.

"Sabarlah, Jun!" Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan hal itu dengan lantang. Jun langsung terdiam dan segera menangis. Melihat hal itu, rasanya aku yang ingin menangis.

"Iya..Iya, Papamu ini yang salah." Selesai melepaskan pakaian, aku langsung mengangkat Jun yang masih menangis kencang. Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Saat kucoba mendekatkan wajahnya, Jun malah menarik rambutku kencang.

"Aduh! Jun!" Aku menunduk dalam saat Jun terus menarik-narik rambutku dengan kedua tangannya. Ya tuhan, dia balas dendam?

"Baik,baik...Kita masuk ofuro secepatnya, oke?"

Aku langsung memasuki Ofuro dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jun di rambutku. Merasakan air hangat yang berada di dalam ofuro, Jun melemahkan tangisannya, berubah menjadi tawa. Aku terus memegangi tubuh Jun yang asik bermain dengan Air.

"Jun, kau ini benar-be..." Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, wajahku sudah tersiram air yang di lemparkan oleh tangan Jun yang asik bermain. Bukan sekali atau dua kali, Jun berkali-kali melayangkan tangannya dalam air hingga semburan air terlempar ke wajahku.

"He-Hentikan...Jun!"

Jun sepertinya kurang mengerti apa yang kukatakan saat itu. Setahuku, bayi umur 8 bulan sudah dapat mengerti arti larangan, tapi kurasa Jun belum mengerti hal ini.

"Jun, papa bilang hentikan!" Seruku sedikit kencang. Untuk kedua kalinya, Jun memandangku kaget dan menangis kembali.

"Ya tuhaaan, kumohon, siapapun bantu aku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Author mauu membantu Gaara-sama ngurusin Juun #dilemparjauh#**

**Haloo semuaa! Lagi-lagi Chapter ini pendek, yah, namanya juga 1 hari 1 chapter D: Maafkan aku, beneran.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, disini Gaara emosinya tinggi ya :'D Kurasa ada saatnya seorang yang biasanya selalu di 'beri' harus 'memberi' itu frustasi. **

**Hinata lagi apa ya ... Entahlah. Apa aku harus ceritakan keadaan Hinata juga di Konoha? :D**

**Dari yang kubaca, umur 8 bulan itu benar-benar mulainya perkembangan bayi dimana mereka mulai bisa mencoba berdiri, bicara 2 suku kata, tahu kata larangan, mengerti kalau orang itu sedang sedih atau marah. Dan Jun umur 8 bulan! Yes, itu sangat pas sekali dengan keadaan ini. lol**

**So, please review! Review kalian adalah harta berhargaku membuat Aya menjadi semangat nulis fic ini :"( Silahkan komen dan share bareng2 ttg Gaara dan bayi. Diriku masih butuh pengajaran para senpai :D**

**Untuk kedepannya, mohon bantuannya! semangat Gaara-kun!**


	3. Day 3

**7 DAYS**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Gaara x Hinata**

* * *

><p><strong>Maafkan ayaa! ada ujian, dan ada study tour jadi tidak bsa melanjutkan maaf #sujud<strong>

**Dan terimakasih atas review kalian semuaaa! /v/**

**lagi, Aya minta bantuan para readers tentang bayi XD terimakasih atas semua masukkan tentang bayi ya semua! sangat membantu**

**Akan kubalas Review para readers yg baik hati #cium**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroophanthomhive : <strong>Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya! ah, iya kuceritakan ttg Hinata disini!

**SuHi-18 :**Iya! Ya, itu adalah harapan terbesar Gaara lolol

**Sasuhina caem:** Wahaha akan kucoba di chapter selanjutnya!

**Chibi beary: **Sepertinya Gaara akan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru kalau anaknya kembar lol

**suka snsd: **Wah terimakasih atas berbagi pengalamannya, bisa kujadikan refrensi! terimakasih sudah baca dan berbagi refrensi!

**Kazehaya Tsuki: **Yep! Ah mungkin karena 1 hari satu chapter jadi terlalu pendek. yes! terimakasih atas masukannya. Sepertinya Gaara nggak tega kalau nyuekin Jun. lol

**Seiran** : Iya, bayi yang umur segitu emang lucu2nya yaa XD Gaara dari dulu emang serem =_= thanks for read Seiran!

**Yamanaka emo: **Terimakasih atas informasinyaaa. sangat membantu! Thanks for read emo!

**Reverie Metherlence: **Iya, maafkan atas kelamaan apdetnya! salam kenal!

**Knight of clow: **Thx for read! iya, silahkan request :D

**Kirazu:** Gomeen! kamu suka aku, aku cinta kamuu! thanks for read!

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih atas review juga semua yang mengirim ke inbox-ku #nangis kejer# saya cinta kalian semua review kalian sangat berhargaaa #peluksatusatu#<strong>

**Oke, sebelum saya di lempar para reader, silahkan membaca! **

**Ganbatte Gaara-kun!**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak terbangun karena Jun. Aneh, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Saat membuka seluruh mataku, segera ku tapakkan kakiku ke arah ranjang Jun. Dia masih tertidur. Aku menghela nafas lega. Kupandangi wajah Jun yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Gaara, sudah bangun?"

Bukan main aku kaget setengah mati saat melihat sosok Kankurou yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarku. Pakaiannya lusuh seperti baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya berantakan. Kaos putih yang ia gunakkan terlihat kusam.

"Sedang apa kau dirumahku?" Tanyaku dingin.

Kankurou memandangku sinis. "Apa salahnya seorang kakak ingin menjenguk adik laki-laki satu-satunya, hah? Lagian kau yang bilang pada Matsuri kalau kau yang mulai bekerja hari ini, kan?" Dia mendengus kesal. Aku memaklumi alasan itu dan langsung segera menggunakan sebuah kaos hitam yang kulemparkan begitu saja semalam sebelum tidur.

"Halo, Jun!" Kulihat Kankurou menuju ranjang bayi Jun dan memasang wajah konyolnya. Menggelikan.

"Jangan dibangunkan, Kankurou. Setengah mati aku menidurkannya semalam."

Kankurou menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada Hinata, ya? Bagaimana?" Tanya Kankurou dengan nada seakan mengejekku. Aku hanya membuang mukaku untuk tidak menatap wajah Kankurou. Jujur, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalasnya dengan mengatakan 'Aku bisa melakukan semua ini tanpa Hinata.' Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini.

Setelah mengenakan baju, aku langsung segera menuju ke arah ruang tamu. Kulihat Kankurou tidak mengikutiku dan masih asik memandangi Jun.

"Gaara? Kau baru bangun?"

Lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Aku memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Shikamaru, sedang apa kau di rumahku?" Ucapku untuk kedua kalinya dengan orang yang berbeda.

"Yah, aku diajak oleh Kankurou tadi. Selain itu, anakku juga ingin melihat Jun." Shikamaru menjelaskannya pelan. Tampak di belakang tubuh Shikamaru ada anak lelaki-nya yang berdiri dengan menarik celana Shikamaru sebagai pegangannya.

"Ayo, beri salam pada pamanmu." Shikamaru menarik lengan anaknya yang masih perlu bantuan untuk berdiri itu. Umurnya lebih tua 7 bulan dari Jun, sekitar 1 tahun 3 bulan. Aku tersenyum tipis membayangkan bagaimana Jun kedepannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Jun?" Shikamaru menatapku lagi setelah mengangkat anaknya untuk berada di pelukan lengannya.

"Seperti biasa." Jawabku. Shikamaru tampak mengerti dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Dia memang paman yang terlalu berlebihan. Andai saja ada Temari, Kankurou tidak akan berani untuk menyentuh anakku ini tadi."

Setelah berbicara sebentar aku segera menuju dapur. Sepertinya membuat makanan Jun sudah menjadi hal rutin dan wajib bagiku saat ini.

"Hoi, Gaara! Tunggu, tunggu. Kau memberikan Jun tiap hari makanan itu selama Hinata tidak ada?" Tanya Shikamaru yang memasuki dapurku. Aku memandangnya bingung sambil tetap mengaduk-aduk makanan Jun.

"Iya, apalagi?"

Shikamaru segera berjalan menuju ke arahku dan mengambil mangkuk makanan yang sedang kuaduk tadi. "Gaara! Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu cara mengurus anak ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru lalu mengambil botol susu di sudut lemari dan melemparkannya padaku.

"Buatlah susu untuk Jun. Seumurnya itu masih butuh seluruh asupan dari susu yang baru, bukan dihangatkan dan bukan hanya makanan penyapih. Apa Hinata dari dulu selalu memberi Jun susu kalengan yang tinggal dihangatkan begini?" Shikamaru mengambil sebuah kaleng berisi bubuk susu untuk bayi yang berada di lemari.

"Tidak, Hinata langsung memberi susu pada Jun. Dia hanya menyimpan kalengan itu jika keadaan tak memungkinkan. Makanya aku memberi Jun susu kalengan yang telah Hinata siapkan ini setiap pagi, aku tidak bisa membuatnya." Ingatku selama Jun mulai lahir hingga sekarang. Ya, Hinata pernah mengatakan bahwa nutrisi yang terbaik bukanlah dari susu kalengan itu.

"Oh, Hinata memang Ibu yang baik." Shikamaru kembali menuruh susu kaleng itu. "Bukan hanya setiap pagi. Kapanpun dia lapar kau harus memberi Jun, Gaara."

"Ah, aku mengerti."

"Lalu, jangan selalu beri dia makanan kemasan. Tidak baik. Buat sendiri lebih sehat dan terjamin. Aku akan membantumu." Shikamaru membuka lemari dapurku dan dengan cekatan membuat makanan untuk Jun.

Sepertinya, aku jadi terfikir bahwa bukan Temari yang mengajarkan Shikamaru, tetapi malah sebaliknya. Aku tersenyum tipis memikirkan bagaimana sikap Temari saat Shikamaru menceramahinya panjang lebar tentang mengasuh anak.

"Kau pasti ingin Hinata cepat kembali, kan?" Shikamaru memandangiku sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Terserah dia mau kembali kapan, asalkan Hinata sampai dan kembali dengan selamat serta baik-baik saja, itu lebih dari cukup bagiku."

* * *

><p><em>Hinata POV<em>

**Konohagakure.**

"Hinata-neechan!" Hanabi meloncat ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

"Ayolah, Hanabi. Aku ingin segera bertemu Ayah." Aku tersenyum dan menatap Hanabi yang terlihat senang.

"Tenang saja, Ayah sudah membaik."

"Eh! Benarkah? Syukurlah." Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Jujur sampai saat ini aku masih khawatir. Saat di perjalanan ada 3 hal yang aku khawatirkan. Pertama, keadaan Ayah, kedua Jun-kun, dan tentu saja laki-laki yang selalu kupikirkan tiap harinya, Gaara.

"Dimana Jun dan Gaara? Mereka tidak kelihatan." Hanabi mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Hanya aku dan Temari beserta Shinobi Suna yang menemani kemari. Gaara sibuk dengan urusannya serta merawat Jun." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Eeeh? Nee-chan, tidak khawatir? Jun 'kan masih kecil sekali! Apa Gaara bisa?" Hanabi memandangku bingung. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Khawatir pasti. Tapi, aku selalu percaya pada Gaara, Hanabi."

Aku lalu berjalan menuju kediaman induk Hyuuga dan memasuki ruang dimana Ayah dirawat. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia mengenakan yukata hitam panjang dan duduk di pinggir jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Ayah, apa tidak apa-apa duduk di luar seperti itu?" Aku tersenyum saat melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat senang dengan kedatanganku meski sedikit.

"Mana Jun?" Tanya Ayah.

Aku tertawa kecil nyaris tak terdengar. Langsung berfikir, bukannya aku yang berada di hadapannya ditanya, malah Jun duluan yang menjadi ucapan pertamanya. Ya, sejak Jun lahir, sepertinya Ayah menjadi seorang yang protektif dengan Jun. Dari lahir, Jun sudah diberkahi kasih sayang dari banyak orang. Apalagi, Jun adalah cucu pertama bagi Ayah. Jadi ingat bagaimana raut wajah Gaara saat Ayah menceramahinya habis-habisan tentang merawat dan menjaga Jun saat lahir. Saat itu, aku dan Gaara yang berada di Rumah Sakit, nyaris diam selama 3 jam atas semua ceramah dari Ayah. Benar-benar tidak dapat dilupakan.

"Jun di Suna. Aku tidak bisa membawanya karena dia masih terlalu kecil." Jelasku. Dari raut wajah Ayah, kulihat Ia tampak kecewa. "La-lain kali, aku akan membawanya saat Gaara juga bisa." Ucapku menenangkan hatinya.

"Hm? Jadi, kau sendiri kemari?"

"Bersama Temari dan beberapa Jounin dari Suna. Mereka sedang keliling desa sekarang." Ucapku memperjelas.

Ayah tampak tenang kembali mendengar jawabanku. Oh, ini menyeramkan. Biasanya, Gaara yang selalu angkat bicara setelah menikah. Mungkin karena itu, mentalku sedikit menurun saat melihat tampang Ayah yang mulai seram. Ini tidak baik untukku. Aku harus bisa menaikkan mentalku pada Ayah mulai sekarang. Aku tertawa kecil dalam hati.

"Hinata, kau baru datang?" Kudengar suara Neji dibelakangku. Segera ku tengok ke belakang dan tepat, Neji sedang berdiri di belakang tubuhku.

"Neji-niisan, apa kabar?" Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Neji membalas senyumku tipis.

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya bagaimana kabarmu?" Neji mengetuk keningku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Yang kulihat, kau baik-baik saja."

"Hng, begitulah."

"Ah benar juga. Aku hampir lupa. Jun baik-baik saja?" Neji mengajakku ke luar rumah dan menuju taman.

"Begitulah. Kuharap Gaara bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa aku meragukan hal itu." Neji menatap jauh. Aku tertawa lagi melihatnya.

Kira-kira, sekarang Gaara dan Jun sedang apa, ya?

* * *

><p><em>Gaara POV<em>

**Sunagakure**

"Ga-Gaara! Demi tuhan, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi Jun terbangun!" Kudengar seruan Kankurou dari lantai atas.

"Tidak mungkin dia terbangun jika kau tidak mengganggunya!" Balasku kencang dari arah dapur.

"Sudahlah, bawa Jun. Biar aku yang membereskan dapurmu." Shikamaru dengan telaten membersihkan dapur yang berada di lantai bawah dengan tenang sambil tetap menggendong anaknya.

"Aku minta bantuanmu."

Dengan cepat aku menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2 dan menemukan Kankurou sedang memasang wajah konyolnya, berusaha mendiamkan Jun yang sedang menangis. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Menjauhlah. Jika kau berbuat seperti itu, dia malah menangis lebih kencang." Aku berjalan menuju ranjang Jun dan segera mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Diamlah, Jun. Biarkan badut itu beratraksi didepanmu." Ucapku pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jun pelan.

"Enak saja, kau Gaara! Aku ini bukan badut tahu!" Kankurou berseru pelan.

Aku menghiraukan tindakan Kankurou dan segera menuju lantai bawah sambil tetap menepuk pundaknya. Ada yang aneh. Suhu tubuh Jun tampak tinggi. Badannya tidak pernah sehangat ini.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Shikamaru menatapku dari lantai bawah yang masih tetap terdiam di tangga.

"Sepertinya dia demam." Aku buru-buru turun dan segera menidurkan Jun di atas sofa. Kubuka bajunya dan kulentangkan Jun.

"Demam? Kompreslah, Gaara." Saran Shikamaru tampak khawatir.

Sementara aku mengambil air, Jun terus menangis tidak karuan. Ah, lagi-lagi perasaan ini. Perasaan lelah saat mendengar tangisannya. Aku segera menuju Jun dan mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat dinginnya.

"Sepertinya dia tertular olehku. Kemarin aku demam ringan, dan malah mendekatinya." Ucapku mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Tak apalah, bayi itu akan lebih kuat nantinya jika diserang sakit,"

"Kazekage-sama!" Seorang Shinobi berlari ke arahku dan memberikan secarik surat.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Aku mengambil surat itu dan segera membacanya. Isinya adalah surat dari Anbu Sunagakure yang telah terbunuh. Ada pasukan dari Missing-Nin yang memasuki desa. Kenapa harus sekarang.

"Shikamaru, aku serahkan padamu mengenai Jun."

"Hoi, tunggu dulu! Dia sedang sakit." Shikamaru menatapku sinis.

"Aku Kazekage, bagaimanapun pentingnya anakku, para warga di desa ini juga penting. Jika aku terus diam disini dan membiarkan Shinobi itu memasuki desa, sama saja aku mengorbankan Jun. Tenang saja, aku mengemban nama 'Kazekage' dan sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Tolong, ya Shikamaru!" Aku mengenakkan jubah Kage-ku dan segera berlari ke arah luar rumah diikuti beberapa Shinobi lainnya.

"Gaara, Gaara.. Kalau Hinata tahu kau meninggalkan anaknya, satu pukulan untukmu rasanya belum cukup, ya?"

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama! Terimakasih sudah datang." Kulihat kumpulan Jounin dan Chunnin yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang Suna.<p>

"Missing-Nin, lagi?" Tanyaku memastikan lebih akurat.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, sepertinya musuh kali ini bergerak dalam jumlah sedikit."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Dengan cepat aku langsung membungkuk dan meletakkan ujung jariku ke arah pasir. Merasakan getaran-getaran yang dihasilkan oleh tapakan para Shinobi yang mencoba memasuki Desa ini.

"Mereka bergerak secara terpisah. Berpencar! Matsuri, kau tetap disini." Seruku yang langsung di laksanakan oleh seluruh Shinobi di situ. Tinggal Matsuri, seorang kunoichi, muridku dulu yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Ada apa, Kazekage-sama?"

"Seingatku, kau mendapatkan misi hari ini, apa aku salah?" Ucapku seraya menyeringai di hadapan Matsuri.

"Kukira karena menjadi wanita, tidak akan ketahuan. Padahal hanya dia satu-satunnya kunoichi disini yang kuingat, selain Temari." Orang di hadapanku ini menarik wajahnya dan terpampanglah wajah seorang lelaki.

"Lama tak jumpa, Neji. Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar menyamar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

"Nah, Neji-niisan. Kau mau kemana sekarang?" Aku menatap wajah Neji senang.

"Aku... mau makan udon." Balas Neji senang.

"Eh? U-Udon?" Tanyaku tampak tak percaya. Seingatku, Neji kurang menyukai udon. Aku memandang Neji bingung.

"Ya, sepertinya terlihat enak. Lalu, ya... " Belum sempat ia selesai bicara, tiba-tiba Neji bersin dan keluar asap putih disekitarnya.

"L-loh? Neji-niisan? Kau baik-ba..."

Aku kaget setengah mati, yang berada didepanku bukanlah Neji. Melainkan laki-laki berambut hitam bob dengan alisnya yang tebal.

"Le-Lee?" Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Waduh, ketahuan, ya?" Lee menempelkan tangannya ke keningnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuatku terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

"Jadi, kau meminta Lee untuk menyamar jadi dirimu?" Tanyaku seraya berjalan menuju arah barat.

"Ya, begitulah. Meskipun aku yakin tidak akan berjalan lancar."

"Hmm.. tapi sayang sekali Neji. Hinata sendiri sedang ke Konoha." Ucapku tenang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan ke Konoha saat kukirimi surat mengenai Hiashi."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah kemari?" Tanyaku bingung.

Neji lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang kuda-kudanya. "Tentu saja untuk membantumu mengalahkan Missing-Nin ini atas perintah Hokage."

"Hm, Naruto, ya?"

Aku lalu ikut menghentikan langkahku. "Keluarlah, kami tahu kau mengikutiku dari tadi."

Aku lalu menggerakan pasirku dan menarik orang yang dibelakangku sedari tadi.

"Mereka ninja pelarian yang sedikit terkenal karena sudah membunuh banyak buronan. Mereka ninja bayaran, Kazekage-sama." Neji menatapku sambil menerangkan tentang beberapa Shinobi asal Iwagakure didepanku ini.

"Yah, aku sedikit memahami kenapa Shinobi di hadapanku ini menjadi buronan. Tsuchikage itu terlalu kolot. Bagaimana Shinobi mereka tidak seperti ini jika Kage-nya saja begitu." Ucapku mengingat saat rapat lima Kage berlangsung. Neji hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pendapatku.

"Kazekage. Jangan anggap enteng kami." Salah satu dari kedua Shinobi itu maju mendekatiku hingga dia berada sejengkal dari tubuhku. Aku dan Neji tetap diam. Kalau saja yang di sampingku orang lain selain Neji atau orang yang lebih tenang seperti Shikamaru, mungkin dia akan langsung menghajar Shinobi di depanku ini dan akan merugikan keadaan ini. Aku berutung Naruto mengirimkan Neji untuk membantu disini.

Kuputar bola mataku kesudut kananku. Neji terlihat telah mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Mata yang sama dengan milik Hinata.

"Hati-hati belakangmu." Neji bergumam pelan. Shinobi tadi hanya menatap Neji geram. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku langsung menggerakan tanganku untuk membungkam tubuh Shinobi itu dari belakang dengan pasir disekitarnya.

"Sialan." Shinobi tadi buru-buru berdiri di bantu oleh temannya.

"Gaara, biar aku." Neji lalu berdiri di depanku. Tidak diragukan lagi jika Neji telah menjadi Jounin yang hebat di Konoha. Dari dulu aku sudah menyadari itu. Saat melihatnya bertarung dengan Hinata.

"Heh, Shinobi berdarah Hyuuga, ya?" Ujar Shinobi yang sudah kembali bersiap menyerang lagi.

Neji lalu dengan cepat menyerang para Shinobi itu dengan Juuken-nya. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Gerakan Neji jauh berubah lebih hebat. Mungkin saja Hinata tidak bisa menandingi-nya. Aku terkesan dengan Neji di hadapanku ini. Konoha memiliki banyak Shinobi hebat.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Shinobi-shinobi tadi sudah rubuh.

"Apanya yang ninja bayaran." Keluh Neji yang tidak terlilhat lelah itu sama sekali. Chakra keluarga Hyuuga memang tidak perlu diragukan.

"Hoi, Gaara." Neji berbalik menatapku. "Setelah ini semua selesai, aku boleh melihat Jun sebelum kembali ke Konoha, kan?"

"Shikamaru," Aku menggoyangkan pundak Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur lelap di bangku.

"Ng? Gaara? Neji!" Shikamaru membuka matanya dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "Lama sekali, Gaara."

"Humph, kau seperti Istrinya saja, Shikamaru." Neji tertawa kecil.

"Misi, ya? O,ya Gaara, Jun sudah tidur lagi di atas. Dia masih demam, jadi lebih baik kau segera membawanya ke tim medis besok." Ucap Shikamaru.

Aku lalu langsung menuju kamar dan segera melihat Jun yang tertidur pulas.

"Sakit, ya?" Neji yang beridiri di belakangku lalu menjejerkan langkahnya disampingku.

"Ya, ini kelalaianku."

"Ini obat yang dibuat Hinata, dia menyimpannya di rumah. Aku selalu membawanya untuk jaga-jaga. Asal kau tahu, meskipun Hinata tidak sepintar Sakura dalam hal medis, tapi obat yang dia buat selalu manjur." Neji lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan memberikanku sebuah botol.

"Hinata, yang membuatnya?"

"Ya, percayalah. Hinata tidak akan mungkin mencelakakan keluarganya, kan?"

Aku lalu tersenyum tipis dan langsung memberikan jun obat itu setelah membangunkannya. Jun tampak menderita saat sakit, dan aku ikut menderita melihatnya. Setelah meminum obat itu, Jun kembali tertidur.

"Hinata pernah bilang padaku saat Jun lahir," Neji membuka suaranya saat aku masih sibuk menatap Jun. "Setelah melahirkan Jun, aku bertanya apakah Hinata sanggup menjalani hidupnya dengan anak, sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih memiliki status sebagai Shinobi yang siap mati dengan kondisi apapun. Tapi, kau mau tahu dia bilang apa?" Neji menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata bilang sambil tersenyum, 'Aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan lahirnya Jun, jika aku harus mati, aku siap melakukannya. Karena aku akan sangat bangga bisa mati sebagai Shinobi dan mati sebagai Istri Kazekage. Lagipula, Gaara pasti akan berusaha melakukan apapun demi Jun. Karena dia seorang Ayah sekarang.' Begitu."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu Hinata mengatakan itu pada Neji. Entah mengapa aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah Hinata saat itu. Aku tidak pernah memalingkan wajahku pada Hinata. Aku tahu dia. Seorang Kunoichi yang terhebat di mataku.

"Kenapa?" Neji lalu menengokkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajahku. "Kau terharu, Gaara?"

Aku tetap diam. Terharu? Setiap harinya aku terharu melihat ketegaran Hinata. Aku hanya berfikir ucapan Hinata 'Karena dia seorang Ayah' itu, membuatku makin menyadari betapa hebatnya kalimat itu.

"Neji, sepertinya aku ingin mengkoreksi ucapanku pada Shikamaru tadi." Ucapku pelan.

"Hm? Mengenai apa?" Neji memandangku bingung sambil tetap melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Perkataanku yang mengatakan 'Terserah dia mau kembali kapan, asalkan Hinata sampai dan kembali dengan selamat serta baik-baik saja, itu lebih dari cukup bagiku' itu memang benar." Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tapi... rasanya mendengar ceritamu tadi membuatku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya." Aku segera mentupi wajahku dengan punggung tangan kananku. Akan memalukan sekali memikirkan Neji melihatku bersemu merah begini.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh sudah hari 3, tidak kusangka XD<strong>

**Bagaimana? Aya sangat butuh review selanjutnya, beri masukan ya untuk kedepannya! #cium**

**Ditunggu reviewmu ufufuf #malu#**


End file.
